Control Me
by LeapingWithFate
Summary: Harry has been getting up to some interesting things in the Room of Requirement. At least he finally found someone who loves him. Rated MA. Might add more later. My AO3 account is on my profile if you want to follow me there.


Harry Potter

Control Me

I Own Nothing

Harry has been getting up to some interesting things in the Room of Requirement. At least he finally found someone who loves him.

Blaise x Harry, male/male or yaoi or slash, rough sex, bondage, same age partners, altered ages, sixteen during fifth year, anal, rimming, blowjobs, slight dom/sub undertones, giving up control

Harry sighed as he listened to Professor Flitwick explained whichever charm they were learning in class this week. The sixteen year old couldn't bring himself to care though. All he could think about was what he had been doing the past few week, and his extra time in the Room of Requirement after all the members of the DA left.

His eyelids slid shut he saw a set of teal eyes staring into his own. Harry's eyes snapped open and his breath hitched just lightly enough that if anyone was paying attention they would have noticed.

Luckily for him, Ron was sick and Hermione was absorbed in what the Professor was saying. Looking towards the Slytherin students, Harry's emerald eyes met those familiar teal orbs from his memory and he saw a smirk on the owner's face.

 _The Room?_

Harry smiled when the soundless question was asked and mouthed his reply.

 _Right after class._

Harry spent the rest of the lesson squirming slightly in anticipation. The moment the class was dismissed Harry made sure that Hermione was going to share her notes with Ron and he took off to the kitchens.

One of the things the Room of Requirement couldn't supply, was food and water, and Harry knew that they would need something while they recovered from their activities. He also knew that once they started Harry wasn't going to get a chance to leave.

After getting Dobby to agree to bring up snacks and drinks whenever the Room sent a request to the elves, Harry rushed back up to the seventh floor and walking by the room several times. He closed his eyes and thought of what he wanted, when he opened them, a door had appeared.

Walking inside Harry took a deep breath and looked around. The sight of some of the items that his partner had created inside the room made Harry shift apprehensively. He had to admit though that he was getting more and more used to them. The first time one of the items had been created, it was a memory Harry wouldn't ever forget. The restraints was one of Harry's favorite things to do, whether he was tied to a bar or the bed.

Moving past everything else Harry found himself in front of a mirror. While looking himself over the boy took off his shirt. He wasn't entirely sure what anyone saw in him. His black hair was always shaggy, his emerald green eyes were always covered by huge, ugly glasses, and his torso was littered with scars.

Harry was so focused on his negative thoughts, and picking out his own physical flaws, that he didn't notice the door had opened until someone was to standing behind him. His arms were forced behind his back and magically tied together a moment later.

The emerald eyed wizard didn't react though as he knew there were only two people who could get into this room, one of them was himself, the other was someone Harry trusted with more than his life. Looking into the mirror he saw Blaise Zabini behind him, the Slytherin student was currently loosening his own tie.

Harry could not help but to once again indulge in what was quickly becoming his second favourite pastime,studying the taller boy. With his natural olive skin tone, his muscled frame, his lustful teal eyes, and soft black hair. He once again came to the conclusion that Blaise was the most attractive teen on the planet.

Harry shivered lightly as Blaise ran a finger lightly down his spine. "You were thinking too hard again." The italian teen whispered into Harry's ear, raising anticipatory goosebumps all over his body and set his cock twitching

Suddenly the smaller boy's glasses were off and Blaise's tie was covering his eyes. Harry could feel the material being knotted behind his head.

"You need to stop looking for faults in yourself. You are beautiful, Harry." Blaise muttered and Harry felt teeth lightly graze his neck and he let out a soft gasp. "You are so beautiful and you are all mine."

The next second, Harry was dragged back, his hands were freed for only a moment, just long enough to be raised off to each side and attached to some type of bar.

Blaise had names for each of the things he had created, but Harry didn't bother to keep track, happy to leave all that to Blaise. There were harnesses, a swing, some type of cross, and a few bars that he used to attach restraints to.

From the sound of rustling fabric, Harry knew that Blaise had started striping, he felt himself start to harden in anticipation. He had wondered, when this first began, what everyone would think if they saw him like this. However, he also stopped caring sometime after the second encounter and fifth orgasm.

He didn't care if they didn't like Blaise, because the other boy made him feel loved. He didn't care if the other boy was a Slytherin, as Harry thought the green and silver colors suited him. He didn't care if they thought what they did together was wrong, because Harry loved being able to surrender control like this.

It seemed that this year more and more people were looking towards him for advice or guidance, and he hated it. Harry led them though, and he would continue to do it. He could be what he needed to be, no matter how much he hated it, because he had Blaise with him at the end of the day to take control of him and help him relax, to make him feel like he was more than just 'the Saviour'.

A moment later, Harry felt familiar lips on his own before his jaw was forcibly opened by Blaise's large hand. A warm tongue invaded his mouth almost immediately, and Harry surrendered into the action, moaning softly as his mouth was plundered. Blaise completely dominated the kiss until they had to break for air.

"So perfect Harry. All mine," the tanned boy repeated before he started sucking on Harry's neck intent to leave a long-lasting mark. Harry's magic had gotten used to healing any injury due to his treatment at his aunt and uncle's,so marks seemed to disappear within hours.

This was the one and only thing Blaise would change about his extraordinary boyfriend, only because he wanted everyone to know that Harry belonged to him. Of course, with how much danger the other boy found himself in on a regular basis, Blaise was glad for the healing factor.

Shaking his head free of those thoughts, Blaise started biting and kissing down to Harry's waistline, leaving more marks as he went.

"There are so many things I want to do to you Harry, so many things we can do tonight," he said seductively, "it is Friday, we have no classes until Monday. We can send a message to your friends though that elf later, but for the next two days you won't be leaving this room,"

As Blaise said this, he nipped a little harder than normal on Harry's hip, leaving behind another dark to Harry's moans as he continued to leave marks along his hip bone, Blaise found he had a choice to make. Pulling away from the smaller boy he picked his wand up and vanished the rest of Harry's clothes.

"Now then, here is how tonight is going to go, Harry." Blaise said after making his mind up. "I am going to lower the bar and you will drop to your knees while keeping your hands above your head, I'll help you with some restraints,," Blaise said as he stood up and took hold of the bar, "you will please me using only your mouth, and if I finish quickly enough, I will return the favor before we move on to the main event,"

Blaise started lowering the bar holding Harry's hands,the smaller boy dropped to his knees the moment he was able to. The sight of how willing his lover was, sent a jolt of pleasure right to Blaise's already hard cock which twitched as precum started to build on the tip.

Placing the tip of his member against Harry's lip, Blaise couldn't fight back the pleasured growl that escaped his lips. "Fuck, you look so wonderful right now. Take it as slow as you want but remember, if I don't cum quick enough then we will move straight on to what I have planned for you,"

Harry nodded slowly as he let out a soft huff of air right over the tip of Blaise's cock. He heard another low growl from above his head and smiled softly before flicking his tongue out over the head, tasting the precum there. Harry groaned lightly at the taste, before taking the first couple inches of Blaise in his mouth.

He knew that his lover was bigger than average, but when deprived of his sight, Blaise seemed even bigger. Pulling back to where only the head was lying across his tongue, Harry did something new. Something that he overheard from Fred when he was talking to George about their girlfriends.

Harry let out a low hum, and could practically feel Blaise's entire body tense. Harry had heard from the twins that a lower hum meant slower vibrations. So of course, the opposite proved true, when after a few seconds Harry bobbed his head a few times and repeated his action with a higher pitched hum.

Blaise meanwhile, was in heaven, he couldn't help himself, reaching out he gripped Harry's head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry's mouth as he could. He and Harry were working on deepthroating, it was tempting to thrust in further, however he knew Harry wouldn't be able to handle the rough pace Blaise wanted to set. Not yet.

So Blaise busied himself with fucking Harry's face, only letting himself go deep enough to brush the back of Harry's throat and make the wizard gag a little every once in a while. With Harry alternating between tonguing his head, humming, and sucking,it didn't take Blaise long to find his release.

Pulling out to where only the head of his cock was still in Harry's mouth. "Focus on the head and swallow it all, Harry. If one drop spills, you will be licking it up off the floor." Blaise said, his voice husky due to his aroused state.

The threat was empty for two reasons. The first of which was that Blaise would never actually force Harry to do something like that, the second was due to the fact that Harry always swallowed every drop since the third night.

Blaise started stroking himself right as Harry started humming again and it was too much for him. "Fuck, swallow it!" He demanded in a growl.

Harry, of course, obeyed easily and greedily drank every drop. It wasn't well known but sex magic could affect certain aspects of the body. Their second session had been in a room with runes carved all over the floor. It had originally been for aesthetics, but the Room had used sex magic runes and because of it Blaise's seed had changed slightly. It was flavored by the teen's magic and to Harry it was the most delicious thing in the world.

Blaise's wand was back in his hand a moment later as the bar Harry was bound to raised up again. He made sure to give Harry time to stand so he didn't hurt his lover. The moment Harry was on his feet Blaise was kissing him so passionately that it was bound to leave the emerald eyed boy's lips bruised for several days.

"Fuck, I love you!" Blaise said as he pulled back from the kiss, having tasted himself slightly on Harry's lips. "Love you more than anything, anyone, else, Potter!" He growled as he dropped to his knees and magically summoned another bar that he hooked Harry's knees to, before magically binding them to the bar.

Harry was panting from the kiss, but had a big grin at Blaise's declaration. "I love you to Zabini. No-one could take me from you, not even Sirius himself. I'd tell him to go fuck himself before that ever happened."

Anyone of Harry's friends would know from that statement that nothing would keep Harry away from Blaise, and the italian knew that more than anyone.

Blaise started raising the bar so that Harry's knees were lifted over his head and hands. He then spread Harry's legs as much as he could so that he had Harry's entrance and private area on full display.

Grinning to himself, Blaise started teasing Harry a little by tracing the smaller boy's hole with one finger and exhaling softly on the tip of his lover's hard member. Normally, Blaise would tease his lover more, but tonight he was too excited. He had his lover all to himself for two full days, and the dream from the night before was still fresh in his mind.

Remembering his dream caused the fire of lust in Blaise's eyes to burn brighter and he buried his tongue inside Harry's hole. Meanwhile he tugged lightly on Harry's balls with one hand, the other busy stroking the hard flesh.

Harry was a quivering moaning mess in no time, and Blaise found himself hard again within minutes. Removing his tongue from Harry's hole, Blaise used the Room to make some lube appear, keeping Harry distracted by slowly moving his hand over Harry's cock, he opened the lube, slicked up his fingers and shoved two into Harry's ass before he bit down on the boy's inner thigh, leaving yet another possessive mark. Startling a pleased cry and a string of profanities from the other teen.

Thrusting his fingers further inside,Blaise curled them, he knew when he had struck Harry's prostate when the smaller boy tensed and moaned, his body jerking as Blaise drove him to ever higher heights and he came painting his own chest with thick stripes of release. Grinning with satisfaction, , Blaise wished for something else that only this room could provide.

Harry, for his part, was still panting, coming down from the sexual high, when he felt his bindings disappear. He was lowered to his feet and spun, standing so he was facing away from Blaise, a hand on his back bent him over and his hands were once again bound, this time to his ankles.

The next thing he knew his body was floating, and he could feel that Blaise was floating too, just behind him, and stretched across Harry's back.

"I had a dream about this last night and wouldn't you know it, the room _can_ provide. I am going to fuck you now Harry, while we're floating in the air like this."

Harry shivered in pleasure and felt himself grow hard again. "Blaise, please!" he begged.

Blaise smirked, grabbing the lube the room floated up to him, he quickly applied it to himself, and gripping Harry's hips, he gave no more warning before thrusting into his bound lover. Curling himself around the other wizard as best he could, Blaise started thrusting.

He set a rough pace from the start, knowing that his lover could handle it, that Harry wanted the rough, controlling treatment that Blaise would give him.

Harry moaned loudly, no longer holding himself back as Blaise roughly pounded into him, hitting his prostate expertly with each movement.

The pressure building quickly in his stomach for the second time, had the smaller wizard moaning and crying out in pleasure and need.

"More, Blaise! Please! Please! More!" Harry clenched his hands around his ankles, his toes curling from the sensations coursing through his body, and the only thing he could do was to ask, to beg, Blaise for more, "there, right there! Blaise!" Harry cried out as his inner walls clenched down around the other boy.

Blaise groaned in pleasure at the feeling of Harry clamping down on him, the muscles trying to milk him for all he was worth. But he resisted, held back his own release through sheer force of will, and kept slamming into his lover, hitting Harry's prostate over and over again, pulling more delicious sounds from the other wizard.

Harry pulled at his restraints, he didn't want to let go, but he wanted, needed more of what Blaise was giving him. "I-I'm cumming!" Harry cried, salty tears escaping from under the tie blindfold. It was only a moment later when the coil twisting in his stomach snapped, and Harry felt ecstatic release for the second time that night.

Magic flashed throughout the room, and Blaise gripped Harry's hips in a bruising hold, pushing himself fully inside, giving short, grinding thrusts as he leaned over and bit down on down on Harry's shoulder, his teeth sinking into the skin.

Letting out a groan, Blaise's hips stilled, burying himself deep inside Harry, as he let go. His cock and hips twitching as he pumped his seed into his lover.

Blaise noticed the smaller teen go limp under him, it made him smirk as he lowered them down to the floor again. He quickly released his lover's binds as they landed, it was a huge ego boost, knowing that he could fuck his Harry into unconsciousness.

There was a bed only a few feet away, and it was easy for Blaise to lift Harry and carry him over to it, laying the smaller boy down. Blaise finally removed the blindfold, he also got his wand and used a spell to clean Harry from the mess that was covering his ass and chest.

"I love you, Harry." He whispered before tying the boy up, restraining him to the bed, because the night was far from over, and when Harry woke, there would be food and he would feed him before he once again ravished his lover.


End file.
